marvel_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Rogers
Steve Rogers is a man who knows the value of strength. He is both compassionate and stubborn, a bit reckless with himself knowing that he’ll heal and has a cool head when in any sort of hectic situation. Outside of Captain America and the team, however, he is both humorous and gentle, plain and truthful. He tries his hardest to be a good man above all else and sometimes he falters. But that’s part of being human and Steve is innately human, for all his strength. He’s not as easily embarrassed as to be believed and he likes to know his place in things, but he’ll give all he’s got and nothing less for anything he sets himself to. He's a good man, not a perfect soldier. __TOC__ Background Steven Grant Rogers was born on July 4th and grew up in Depression era Brooklyn, New York. Though his family had enough, they worked hard for every last bit of it and didn’t have extra. His father died when he was around 6, his mother when he was around 9. After the death, Steven was transferred to an orphanage where he met James "Bucky" Barnes, a quick friendship springing up between the two boys. Eventually, Steven was old enough to find work or odd jobs that required handyman skills that he acquired through fixing up about anything the orphanage needed. World War II began when he was in his early twenties, the recruitment officers dismissing the man due to his size and many ailments. Dr. Abraham Erskine enlisted Rogers with hope of choosing him for Project Rebirth. The serum worked and Steve’s new physicality cured him of all his ailments. After a year of stage shows where he was known as ‘Captain America,’ the man rejoined the army after Bucky’s subsequent rescue from a HYDRA facility. The Howling Commandos were formed from rescued prisoners and the man adopted his stage name as his code name. During the next two years, the Captain and his unit took down numerous HYDRA cells and slowly closed in on the Johann Schmidt, the man who had taken the serum previously with failed results and became Red Skull. Steve Rogers hit the ice when he was only 23. In 2012, Steven Rogers was found in the ice of the Arctic by a small team led by Phil Coulson of SHIELD. He was defrosted by the organization and given a crash course in modern history. The man knows knows a lot about what he missed when frozen, in a general sense (inflation, end of rationing, new war tactics, etc). He has the facts but that is different than understanding smaller details. Due to his tactical skills, he’s picked up on how to work things quickly, though not thoroughly. After Manhattan After the attack on Manhattan that was initiated by Loki of Asgard, Steve Rogers hovered around New York City. A few weeks passed, enough time to move into Stark's tower with what little he had, before the Captain took to the road with a picture of the team and a bloodied trading card in his wallet. He traveled down the coast and really started to learn about the new time he was in through the only way he knew how, living in it. During that time, he stayed to his bike and in a different town every couple days. He gained a handle on the different values around him and even realized that he wasn't so outdated as he thought. His mind calmed and Steve became more centered in himself. He fell out of the mindset that had come directly after being defrosted and quieted, collected himself, and started to really understand his place in the new world he had found upon waking up. Eventually, Steve realized that he didn't like to be as cut off as he had made himself. This prompted an about face and he headed back to New York. He'd been in contact, had his phone on him, but had generally stayed out of everyone's lives back home, to the extent that he wasn't even aware of Phil Coulson's survival from the attack. He’s still trying to reconcile past and present, looking for someone in the shadow of his shoulder that fell a long time ago, but he’s learning, grown a bit, and returned to New York in hopes of becoming part of something bigger once more. Powers and Abilities Thanks to Project Rebirth and the Super Soldier serum, Steve has been given a number of physical and mental abilities that bring him to the peak of human performance. This includes: *'Peakhuman Strength:' Rogers’ physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be classified as superhuman. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,200 lbs) which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Peak Human Speed: '''He can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour), and has on occasion run a mile when under duress mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). *'Super Human Stamina:' Rogers’ body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Super Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *'''Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers’ reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Peak Human Durability:' His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. *'Peak Human Healing:' Rogers’ healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells and the serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Also, Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. *'Peak Human Mental Process:' His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. *'Peak Human Senses: '''Rogers’ senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *'Peak Human Longevity:''' The serum dramatically slows Roger’s aging due to extensively healthy cells. It is possible that he may indefinitely maintain his youth. Along with these, Steve has taken to building up as much know how as he possbily can. Due to his time in the war, he has picked up a handful of language skills and actively tries to improve where he can. He is constantly training and his regiment of exercise is open for others to join in on, though he never expects anyone to last as long or go as far as he does. He likes that people try their best and he is always open to learning new techniques or teaching the ones he knows. These include: *Martial Artist (Work in Progress towards Master level) *Master Shield Fighter *Master Tactician and Strategist *Advanced Military Operator *Acrobat (Work in Progress towards Master level) *Indomitable Will *Sketch Artist *Expert Marksman *Weapons Proficiency *Expert Vehicular driver *Multi-lingual (fluent in English, German, Russian, Japanese, and some Italian) Category:Avengers Category:Moderator